


Mía

by BellaAlabanccini



Series: Mío & Mía [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Ah also some fluff, Alternate Universe - Human, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Drinking, F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), Jealousy, Loki is seventeen, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest, Smut, Somnophilia, Thor is in his mid 20s, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Loki (Marvel), enjoy, this fic has no reason to exist (:
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaAlabanccini/pseuds/BellaAlabanccini
Summary: Thor finalmente regresa a casa después de meses y realmente está ansioso por pasar un tiempo con su hermana pequeña. No está muy contento cuando Loki pasa su tarde mandando mensajes de texto y riéndose en su teléfono.📱📱📱📱📱📱📱📱Esta es una traducción autorizada por CherryPie0 quién la publicó originalmente en Ao3 como Mine, una verdadera joya, esta chica es maravillosa.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Mío & Mía [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849198
Kudos: 7





	Mía

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054716) by [CherryPie0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0). 



Thor estaba más que un poco emocionado de volver a casa. Habían pasado meses desde su última visita; vivir tantas ciudades lejos y tener un trabajo de tiempo completo realmente no lo dejaba con mucho tiempo libre para visitas, de todos modos. Ahora, sin embargo, con el nuevo trabajo que consiguió en la siguiente ciudad, a solo un par de horas de distancia, fue una gran oportunidad para visitar. Y eso fue lo que hizo en el momento en que se instaló en su nuevo departamento. Sus padres lo recibieron en casa con abrazos y sonrisas, y quejas de que no lo habían visto desde hace mucho, y Loki corrió a sus brazos en el momento en que lo vio.

Decir que había extrañado a su hermana pequeña sería quedarse corto. Él siempre ha tenido un punto débil para ella, probablemente desde el primer día que sus padres la llevaron a casa, con las mejillas regordetas y rizos negros desordenados, y le dijeron que ahora era su hermana pequeña. Pronto, estaba seguro de que la amaría para siempre y no estaba equivocado.

Ha pasado un día desde su llegada, es viernes por la noche, y él y Loki decidieron pasarlo en casa, viendo una película y poniéndose al día. Cuando su madre dijo que iban a salir esta noche, Thor apenas logró contener la amplia sonrisa que amenazaba con arrastrarse a su cara; una noche a solas con su hermana después de todos estos meses era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

O al menos eso es lo que él pensó.

Fue realmente genial durante la primera hora más o menos; se instalaron en la sala de estar, sentados juntos en el gran sofá, pidieron pizza y Thor incluso le permitió tomar un poco de cerveza. Nunca había sido bueno para negarle algo a su hermana pequeña.

Hablaron y hablaron sobre lo que habían estado haciendo en los últimos meses y Thor se encontró distraído más de unas pocas veces, sus ojos se centraron en la forma en que la lengua de su hermana salió a lamer la grasa de la pizza de sus labios rosados o cómo su ajustada camiseta rodeaba su hermoso cuerpo y sus pequeños pantalones cortos dejaban sus muslos cremosos peligrosamente expuestos.

Joder, la había extrañado tanto.

Fue cuando pusieron la película que todo se fue a la mierda. Para Thor, al menos.

Ya están a la mitad de la película y Loki ha estado ocupada enviando mensajes de texto durante la mayor parte de esta. Y ese ni siquiera es el principal problema de Thor.

Su problema es cómo su hermana pequeña sonríe cada vez que su teléfono suena con un mensaje de texto y cómo se ríe cuando lo lee, sus ojos se iluminan mientras escribe su respuesta. Thor pensó que podría ignorarlo al principio, pero no es tonto; él sabe que no te ves así cuando hablas con un simple amigo. Y a él realmente no le gusta que no sea él quien la haga reír.

Siente que su estómago se está retorciendo en nudos y no importa cuánto trate de convencerse de que supone demasiado, no tiene éxito.

—¿Quién es mucho más interesante que tu hermano mayor para que me ignores por completo? —dice y quiere preguntarlo juguetonamente, pero su tono sale más agudo, su voz un poco gruñona.

Asombra a Loki y ella gira la cabeza para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

¿Qué?, oh —se ríe y mira el teléfono en su mano por un momento antes de volver su mirada hacia él—. Lo siento —ella sonríe tímidamente y Thor puede ver sus mejillas ponerse rojas. Él sabe que es en parte por el alcohol; no está acostumbrada a beber, por lo que un par de cervezas son suficientes para hacer que su cara se sonroje, pero el color es más profundo, como si la descubrieran haciendo algo malo y eso hace que la sensación fea en el estómago de Thor sea más fuerte.

—¿Y quién es? —esta vez ni siquiera se sorprende cuando no hay alegría en su voz. Es firme y no deja lugar a dudas de que su pregunta necesita ser respondida.

—No debes preocuparte por nadie. Solo Darcy —responde Loki fácilmente y suena convincente, pero su hermana siempre ha sido una excelente mentirosa, por lo que no hace nada para calmar sus preocupaciones. Su disgusto debe mostrarse en su rostro porque Loki cierra su teléfono y se acerca a él—. Vamos, no te enojes, lo siento.

Thor la deja acomodarse justo a su lado, incapaz de luchar contra su instinto de pasar un brazo por sus hombros y acercarla.

—Realmente te extrañé, ya sabes —murmura y acaricia su mejilla con la suya antes de besarla.

Sus palabras y el pequeño beso son inocentes y dulces, pero eso no significa que el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo y sus suaves labios en su mejilla no envíen su sangre hacia el sur hasta su ingle, haciendo que su polla se agite en sus boxers. Ni siquiera está un poco sorprendido por la reacción de su cuerpo; no es la primera vez y tampoco será la última.

Tenerla en sus brazos también es suficiente para calmar su ira; no es que esté enojado con ella, no. Nunca con su hermana pequeña. Le encantaría encontrar al chico con el que ha estado hablando y asegurarse de que nunca más vuelva a mirar a su hermana pequeña. Instintivamente aprieta el brazo alrededor de ella, sin querer dejarla ir, la posesividad casi lo abruma. Aún así, su voz es mucho más suave que antes cuando habla.

—Yo también te extrañé, pequeña. Mucho —dice y besa la parte superior de su cabeza, respirando el dulce aroma de su cabello, saboreando el olor familiar de su champú de coco.

Loki deja escapar un zumbido complacido y se acurruca aún más cerca de él, colocando sus largas piernas en su regazo, casi sentada sobre él. Thor se deleita con su proximidad y la abraza fuerte contra su pecho, su polla en un estado medio duro permanente.

Loki ha terminado su tercera, tal vez la cuarta cerveza para cuando comienzan la segunda película, su cuerpo flexible apoyándose completamente contra él mientras se queda dormida. El zumbido de su teléfono la despierta, afortunadamente ha estado en silencio durante la última hora, y Loki lo alcanza ciegamente desde donde lo abandonó antes en el sofá.

Thor ya se ha convencido de que está bien. Todo está bien. Su hermana tiene amigos, por supuesto, y ella les envía mensajes de texto, eso es lo que hace la gente, especialmente los adolescentes. Pero luego Loki se mueve en su agarre para leer el texto, bloqueando por completo la vista de su teléfono de Thor, como si estuviera ocultando algo, lo que obviamente significa que él tenía razón y le mintió. Enrolla su mano en un puño, sus uñas romas clavándose en la carne de su palma en un intento fallido de calmarse.

Es su hermana pequeña, no tiene derecho a sentirse celoso, lo sabe, pero no puede evitarlo.

Afortunadamente, Loki abandona su teléfono nuevamente después de responder, reanudando su posición en su abrazo. Ella le sonríe y presiona un beso en su cuello, antes de dejar que su cabeza descanse sobre su hombro.

Sus labios siempre se sienten tan bien contra su piel y lo único que Thor puede pensar es cómo sabrían o cómo se verían estirados alrededor de su polla. Como era de esperar, hace que su polla se contraiga, casi haciéndola dura por completo ahora y por un momento le preocupa que ella pueda sentirla debajo de su muslo que se arroja sobre su regazo. Él la mira y deja escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio cuando ve que ella se ha quedado dormida de nuevo.

Se relaja y desliza cuidadosamente su mano dentro de sus boxers para reajustar su polla dura para que se sienta más cómodo con las restricciones de su ropa. Mira hacia su regazo cuando quita su mano, haciendo una mueca por lo obvio que es su bulto. No es que Loki pueda verlo; ella está durmiendo.

Está literalmente presionada contra él, un pequeño movimiento y su polla rozaría su muslo. Antes de poder detenerse, mueve las caderas y jadea en silencio cuando el muslo de Loki toca su polla. Incluso a través de la ropa se siente realmente bien y no puede evitar repetirlo, suspirando con satisfacción ante el pequeño contacto; es más de lo que se ha permitido antes y quiere saborearlo por el tiempo que dure.

Desafortunadamente, apenas tiene tiempo para acostumbrarse a esta nueva sensación antes de que el teléfono de Loki comience a sonar nuevamente, con lo que parece ser una llamada telefónica esta vez.

Una jodida llamada telefónica.

Loki gruñe suavemente mientras se despierta y toma su teléfono, silenciando la llamada. Luego se levanta, se quita el sueño de los ojos y estira los brazos sobre la cabeza, el movimiento hace que su camiseta se levante, y Thor no puede apartar la mirada de su estómago expuesto.

—Me voy a la cama. No creo que debiera haber bebido tanta cerveza —murmura, su voz somnolienta y arrastrada—. Buenas noches —ella se inclina para darle un beso rápido en la mejilla y luego se va, agarra su teléfono, por supuesto, y se dirige a su habitación, sus movimientos son un poco descoordinados.

—Buenas noches, pequeña —dice Thor, afecto claro en su voz incluso cuando su sangre hierve dentro de él.

Ahora, sin Loki a su lado, los pensamientos más oscuros y peligrosos se apoderan de su mente antes de que pueda detenerlos, lo que lo enoja más.

Está seguro de que Loki lo dejó para que pueda devolver la llamada telefónica, aparentemente su hermano mayor ya no es suficiente. Solo que ella no sabe que nadie puede cuidarla como Thor podría si ella lo dejara. No hay forma de que alguien pueda amarla más de lo que lo hace y le molesta que se haya conformado con menos.

Su hermana pequeña merece lo mejor y él sabe que quienquiera que sea el tipo no es lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

Loki es preciosa, hermosa e inteligente y puede ser la más dulce si sabes cómo manejarla. Ella merece ser mimada y cuidada, pero nadie más la conoce tan bien como Thor para darle lo que quiere, lo que necesita.

Deja que la película continúe y luego termine, incluso cuando no le presta atención, terminando otra cerveza más. Decide ir a ver a Loki una vez que termina la película; solo quiere asegurarse de que ella esté bien, se dice a sí mismo. No es porque quiera comprobar si ella todavía está hablando por teléfono, hablando o enviando mensajes de texto.

Se siente un poco mareado cuando se levanta, pero aparte de eso, está bien y se dirige silenciosamente a la habitación de Loki. La puerta está entreabierta y él puede verla durmiendo tranquilamente. Ella se ve tan suave y hermosa, como un ángel.

Siente que su ira regresa con toda su fuerza, su mano se aprieta alrededor del pomo de la puerta, cuando piensa que alguien más podría tocar y arruinar a su ángel.

Nadie podría darle lo que Thor puede, nadie. Thor está seguro de eso.

Apenas piensa mientras se desliza dentro de la habitación y cierra la puerta detrás de él. Él quiere tocarla tanto, quiere sentir su piel suave debajo de sus palmas, quiere dejar sus marcas en ella, reclamarla como suya.

Se instala en el borde de la cama a su lado y alcanza con cuidado su pantorrilla que no está cubierta por la manta que se extiende sobre ella. Pasa los dedos sobre la pierna lisa y sonríe cuando ella apenas se mueve. Su mano viaja más alto casi por su propia cuenta y acaricia su muslo que es suave y cálido bajo su toque, exactamente como sabía que ella sería.

Él continúa hasta que llega a sus pantalones cortos y empuja la manta, deseando poder ver dónde la toca. Es perfecta, absolutamente perfecta, cada centímetro de su cuerpo es impresionante y Thor sabe que, si alguien tiene el derecho de arruinarla, y volverla a armar, debería ser él, nadie más.

Él se mete más en la cama y quita la manta, exponiendo completamente la figura dormida de su hermana y maniobrándola suavemente para que esté boca arriba. No puede creer que alguien pueda ser tan hermosa y esta vez ni siquiera trata de luchar contra su impulso de tocarla. Él separa sus piernas y pasa sus manos con avidez por sus muslos, amasando la carne en sus palmas.

Pero esto no servirá; En este momento, no es suficiente. Es como si sus manos supieran qué hacer antes de que su cerebro incluso diera la orden y enganchara sus dedos en la cintura de sus pantalones cortos, tirando de ellos hacia abajo, dejando a Loki en sus lindas bragas negras, la vista solo hace que Thor tenga más hambre. Él se inclina y besa su rodilla, caminando lentamente hacia la parte interna de sus muslos, y no puede evitar morder suavemente la suave carne. Loki se contrae un poco ante eso, pero las cervezas parecen haberla afectado más de lo que Thor pensó porque todavía está profundamente dormida.

Él acaricia su rostro entre sus piernas y suspira con satisfacción cuando sus fosas nasales se llenan con su olor dulce distintivo que es aún más pesado aquí. Él baja aún más, sus hombros mantienen las piernas abiertas y la boca de su coño a través del material delgado de sus bragas, sintiendo su contracción en la boca. Él la golpea con la lengua plana antes de chupar suavemente su clítoris, escuchándola suspirar suavemente mientras duerme. Suena tan dulce y sabe aún más dulce y hace que Thor quiera más. Es bueno que pueda soportarlo.

Él le quita las bragas y gime en la garganta cuando la ve; afeitada y luciendo increíblemente suave como el resto de ella, su coño de un hermoso color rosa oscuro, luciendo delicioso y pidiendo atención.

Dios, ella es bonita en todas partes.

Él se inclina de nuevo y desliza su lengua sobre su abertura varias veces antes de moverse un poco más arriba para trabajar en su clítoris con suaves lamidas, sintiendo su latido contra su lengua. Él lleva una mano a su coño, dejando que sus dedos jueguen con sus pliegues mientras sigue burlándose de su clítoris. Loki deja escapar pequeños suspiros y zumbidos mientras duerme, pero aparte de eso, yace tranquilamente en las sábanas y deja que Thor haga lo que quiera.

Cuando Thor se cansa de burlarse de ella, usa el pulgar y el índice para mantener abiertos los pliegues y lame entre ellos. Él gruñe ante el sabor de su hermana pequeña y está encantado de encontrarla tan mojada.

Loki quiere esto. Por supuesto que sí. Ella sabe cuánto la ama Thor, ella confiaría en él para cuidarla.

—Sabes tan bien, pequeña —dice en voz baja y sigue lamiendo sus pliegues separados, arrastrando su lengua hacia su clítoris y hacia abajo otra vez, empujándola dentro de su coño y moviendo sus labios y mandíbula con hambre, sintiendo su barba empaparse con su humedad Le encantaría pasar horas aquí, probándola y haciéndola gemir una y otra vez, pero desafortunadamente no tiene este lujo en este momento. Él quiere, necesita sentir su dulce y pequeño coño alrededor de su polla.

Se sienta y se baja el short y los bóxers, lo suficiente como para liberar su polla dura. Desliza dos dedos dentro de su hermana y los mete dentro y fuera mientras escupe en la otra palma de su mano y se da unos golpes, extendiendo el precum que se ha acumulado en su cabeza solo por tener la boca en el coño de su hermana pequeña.

Luego se alinea con su entrada y empuja la punta contra sus pliegues que se abren maravillosamente para darle la bienvenida. Sus paredes internas agarran firmemente la cabeza de su miembro y Thor comienza a empujar el delicioso calor con suaves empujones poco profundos. Ella es increíblemente tensa y Thor puede decir que nadie la había tenido así antes, el pensamiento enviando otra ola de excitación hasta su ingle. Se necesita todo su autocontrol para no solo empujar, odiaría lastimarla, por lo que es paciente, suspirando de alivio cuando su cuerpo finalmente cede y él se desliza hacia adentro.

Siempre supo que no importa cuántas mujeres follaría, nada podría compararse con esto y no estaba equivocado. Loki se ajusta a su alrededor tan bien, su coño virgen deliciosamente apretado alrededor de su polla gruesa, agarrándolo como si quisiera mantenerlo dentro de ella para siempre. Ella es realmente perfecta para él, siempre fue suya.

Thor se pone encima de ella, apoyándose sobre los codos para poder acariciarle el pelo y el cuello, inhalando su rico aroma. Además de los pequeños gemidos que ocasionalmente salen de su boca, ha estado completamente callada y tranquila, como si supiera que puede relajarse en los brazos de Thor. Thor quiere creer que ella lo sabe.

Él comienza a mover su polla dentro y fuera de ella, sus caderas se mueven a un ritmo lento y constante, manteniendo sus movimientos suaves. Él acaricia su cabello suavemente cuando ella gime de nuevo, presionando un beso en el ceño entre sus cejas.

—Te sientes tan bien ... Eres tan perfecta para mí, pequeña. Mi Loki. Mi dulce ángel. Eres mía, ¿verdad, hermana? Solo yo puedo hacerte sentir así —susurra y disfruta el pequeño gemido que recibe a cambio—. Sí, sé que lo amas, Lo, lo sé. Solo acuéstate allí y deja que tu hermano mayor te cuide, cariño. Te tengo —continúa y luego besa los suaves labios de su hermana, presionando suaves besos hacia ellos, feliz de poder finalmente probarlos.

Él profundiza sus empujes, pero no acelera, dejándola sentir cada centímetro de su polla dura mientras la arrastra hacia adentro y hacia afuera, mientras continúa haciendo un dulce amor al cuerpo flexible de su hermanita, queriendo que se sienta apreciada y adorada. incluso en su sueño. Él desliza una mano debajo de su camiseta y reprime un gemido cuando pasa su mano sobre sus pequeños pezones duros. Él amasa sus senos suavemente, sonriendo cuando ella deja escapar un pequeño suspiro.

—He estado imaginando esto por tanto tiempo, pequeña. Te tengo así, haciéndote mía, cubriendo tu hermosa piel con mis marcas antes de entrar en tu pequeño y apretado coño, marcándote también desde adentro —gruñe y casi llega con el gemido que hace Loki—. Joder, te gustaría eso, ¿verdad, ángel? Yo derramando mi semilla dentro de ti, ¿tal vez incluso poniendo un bebé en ti, hm? Entonces serías mía para siempre. Mi dulce hermanita, solo para mí —años de anhelo encuentran su camino hacia sus labios y las palabras escapan de su boca antes de que pueda detenerlas, no es que lo intente incluso si pudiera.

Mece las caderas un poco más fuerte cuando siente que se acerca su orgasmo, ya sabiendo que no podrá durar mucho, abrumado por la sensación de estar dentro de su hermana por primera vez. Él quita su mano de debajo de su camiseta y la pone entre ellas para poder alcanzar su clítoris, frotándolo con dos dedos mientras sigue follando en su coño. Apenas ha pasado un minuto cuando siente su orgasmo, su agujero apretándose a su alrededor cuando ella llega, un hermoso sonido jadeante escapa de sus bonitos labios y Thor desea poder escucharla así una y otra vez.

—Eso es, pequeña, eso es. Mi polla se siente bien dentro de ti, ¿hm? Te encanta estar tan llena y estirada alrededor de la polla gorda de tu hermano, ¿no?, cariño Sí, sé que lo haces. Mi hermosa hermanita. Te quiero mucho —sigue hablando incluso si sabe que no obtendrá ninguna respuesta, deseando que ella sepa cuánto significa esto para él.

Su hermana se mueve debajo de él y cuando él mira su rostro, encuentra unos ojos verdes medio abiertos que lo miran confundidos.

—¿Thor ...?

Su cerebro está demasiado borroso por la excitación como para dejarlo entrar en pánico y la calla suavemente, acariciando su cabello para ayudarla a volver a dormir.

—Shhh, todo está bien, Lo. Cierra los ojos, cariño, te tengo —susurra y ella debe estar demasiado mareada tanto por el alcohol como por el sueño porque asiente distraídamente y deja que sus párpados se agiten, su respiración se estabiliza de nuevo y Thor continúa empujándola como antes.

Joder, no puede creer que haya tenido la suerte de mirar sus hermosos ojos mientras estaba dentro de ella. Con este pensamiento en mente, llega rápidamente a su clímax, su polla pulsando en el calor húmedo del coño de su hermana pequeña y derramándose profundamente dentro de ella. Él descansa su cabeza junto a la de ella en su almohada mientras jadea para respirar, sosteniéndose en brazos temblorosos para no colapsar sobre ella.

Cuando finalmente se calma, se aleja lo suficiente para poder besarle la frente y luego los labios. 

—Eso fue perfecto, pequeña. Fuiste perfecta —murmura contra su boca y la besa por última vez antes de sentarse. Cuidadosamente saca su polla de ella, lleva una mano a su abertura y empuja con dos dedos su semen que resbala dentro de su cuerpo antes de que nada se salga y haga un desastre. Se inclina para colocar un pequeño beso en su vientre y luego sobre su clítoris antes de tirar de sus bragas y pantalones cortos, arreglar su propia ropa y levantarse.

—Buenas noches, mi angelito —susurra mientras la mete en su manta, antes de salir de su habitación.

Es la primera vez en años que se va a dormir sintiéndose tan satisfecho, como si finalmente hubiera tenido lo que se había perdido, lo que, adivina, es exactamente lo que sucedió, y se queda dormido con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Thor siente una mano tocando su hombro y él gime mientras duerme. Está seguro de que todavía tiene unas pocas horas más para dormir. Loki aparentemente no está de acuerdo.

—Thor. ¡Thor! Muévete. Jesús, eres solo una persona y apenas cabes en la puta cama —se queja mientras trata de hacerse espacio para que ella también pueda acostarse.

Thor se mueve un poco, lo suficiente para que Loki se deslice dentro de la manta y se acurruque a su lado. Se da vuelta para estar acostado de lado, abriendo lentamente los ojos y siendo recibido al ver el rostro de su hermana. Ella es tan hermosa en la mañana. Bueno, ella siempre lo es.

—Thooor, me duele todo el cuerpo. No sabía que cuatro cervezas podían hacer eso. ¿Por qué me dejaste beber tanto? —ella gime y Thor tararea distraídamente antes de que su mente se ponga al día con todo. Anoche, el cuerpo flexible de su hermana debajo de él, su dulce coño apretado alrededor de su polla. Y aparentemente ella no recuerda nada.

—Simplemente no estás acostumbrada a beber. Además, eres pequeña, cuatro cervezas son demasiadas para ti —dice en un tono burlón, pero en este momento no podría estar más agradecido por la baja tolerancia al alcohol de su hermana.

Loki lo golpea juguetonamente en el hombro, una bonita sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

—No soy pequeña. Soy normal, tú eres el que es enorme —se queja, pero se acerca a él para poder enterrarse en sus brazos y contra su pecho. Thor solo se ríe y la recibe en su abrazo, acariciando suavemente su suave y sedoso cabello.

La calidez de su cuerpo contra el suyo hace que las imágenes de la noche anterior pasen por sus ojos, haciéndole sentir una extraña mezcla de culpa, satisfacción y excitación. Tan culpable como se siente, no puede arrepentirse. Si alguien merece tener a Loki por primera vez, es él. No podía dejar que un gilipollas la arruinara porque no sabría lo que ella necesitaba o no le importaría lo suficiente como para tratar de hacerla sentir bien. No, así es como se suponía que sucedería.

Él aprieta sus brazos alrededor de ella, envolviendo su cuerpo con el suyo y ella tararea alegremente. Aquí es exactamente donde pertenece, ¿cómo puede Thor dejarla ir? Es imposible. 

Su teléfono suena desde donde lo dejó en la mesita de noche y, a regañadientes, se levanta de su agarre para mirar quién es.

—Mierda, olvidé llamar a Darcy —gime, pero no contesta. En cambio, ella regresa a donde estaba segundos antes, a salvo en su abrazo—. Estaba en una cita ayer y no se ha callado al respecto desde anoche —refunfuña y la verdad golpea a Thor; los textos anoche ... Loki no estaba mintiendo después de todo. Su hermana pequeña sigue siendo suya y solo suya.

Su preciosa hermanita. Probablemente debería sentir aún más culpa por dudar de ella y por todo lo que siguió anoche, pero solo puede sonreír al saber que no hay nadie en la vida de Loki que amenace con alejarla de él.

—¿Qué demonios, Thor? ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¿Por qué sonríes como un tonto? ¿Incluso estás escuchando?

—¿Qué?, oh sí, lo siento —murmura, tratando inútilmente de cubrir la estúpida sonrisa en su rostro. Simplemente no puede evitarlo, Loki sigue siendo su dulce angelito. De nadie más—. Joder, Loki, te quiero mucho, pequeña. Tanto —dice e ignora por completo la expresión confusa de Loki mientras la abraza y la aprieta.

—¡Thor! No puedo respirar, idiota —protesta Loki pero ahora se está riendo, retorciéndose juguetonamente como si quisiera escapar de su agarre, pero sin poner ningún esfuerzo real en ello.

Él afloja sus brazos, pero no la deja ir y ella se relaja contra él, acariciando su pecho.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres irte mañana? —ella pregunta después de unos momentos de silencio.

—Tengo que hacerlo, pequeña —definitivamente no es que él quiera, si pudiera, se quedaría donde está. O al menos lleva a Loki con él.

—No me hagas esperar cinco meses para verte de nuevo —se queja, pero se presiona más cerca de él.

—Por supuesto que no, prometo que visitaré pronto. Y tú también puedes venir a visitarme, sabes, ahora que estaré a solo un pueblo de distancia. Pasa el fin de semana en mi apartamento o algo así. Podría ser divertido —él sugiere.

—¿De Verdad? —ella se aleja para mirarlo y sonríe ampliamente cuando él asiente—. No puedes retractarte ahora, solo para que lo sepas —dice y a Thor le encantaría cualquier otra cosa más que tener a su hermana para él solo durante todo un fin de semana. Especialmente después de saber cómo se siente estar realmente cerca de ella, lo increíble que es estar dentro de ella, nunca quiere dejar de tocarla. Incluso si es solo para abrazos, como ahora. Él solo quiere que ella sea suya para siempre.

Él tararea y besa su frente antes de volver a tirar de ella en sus brazos y ella se acerca voluntariamente a él, su cuerpo mucho más pequeño encaja perfectamente en su abrazo como si estuviera hecha para hacerlo.

El resto del día pasa mucho más rápido de lo que a Thor le gustaría, pero al menos puede pasarlo con Loki, excepto por el par de horas que ella desaparece en su habitación para hablar por teléfono, pero ahora él sabe que no hay razón para preocuparse por eso. Sin embargo, después de terminar con la llamada telefónica, ella inmediatamente vuelve a él, acurrucada contra él en el sofá.

Ella realmente debe haberlo extrañado porque casi se aferra a él, ronroneando suavemente ante los suaves toques de Thor. Thor no puede negar que le encanta tenerla tan necesitada por su afecto, tan hambrienta por su toque después de tantos meses. Le recuerda cuando Loki era una niña pequeña y haría cualquier cosa para llamar su atención. No es que usualmente tomara mucho, Thor siempre se sintió cautivado por su hermana pequeña. Y, ahora, él sabe que nunca se mantendrá alejado de ella por tanto tiempo.

Pronto, es domingo por la tarde y tiene que irse y siente que ya ha comenzado a extrañar a Loki. La abraza con fuerza para despedirse y le promete que la verá pronto. Ella arquea una delicada ceja hacia él, sin parecer muy convencida, pero al final lo besa dulcemente en la mejilla antes de que él se dirija a su auto.

Él sabe que los días que seguirán hasta que la vuelva a ver pasarán tortuosamente lento. Pensó que tenerla una vez, arriesgar su reclamo sobre ella y aparentemente ser el primero que la había tocado tan íntimamente sería suficiente, pero siente cualquier cosa menos saciado, su hambre se vuelve más fuerte cada segundo que no está cerca de ella, o dentro de ella.

Y tal vez la próxima vez, él pueda compartir sus deseos con ella, ella no puede no quererlo también; él recuerda lo mojada que estaba alrededor de su polla y lo bonita que gimió mientras él la follaba.

De una forma u otra, él sabe que la tendrá de nuevo.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer 😙😙❤️❤️ 
> 
> Dos one-shots y yap.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado.
> 
> Bye que bye.


End file.
